


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Series: Stony - Tales of Rock [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Inspired by a Queen Song, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Aprender sobre la Cultura Pop que había perdido durante los setenta años en el hielo, siempre había sido un duro desafío para Steve. Decidido a hacer más llevadera su labor, había decidido comprar una pequeña libreta, en la que solía anotar sugerencias de toda índole.Sus compañeros, al descubrirlo, habían decidido ayudarle, agregando listas interminables: películas, series y, por supuesto, música. Gracias a ella había aprendido a amar el Rock y, por sobre todo, cierta banda británica de alto renombre. Pero, ¿quién podría decir que una canción sería capaz de reflejar tan bien el amor que podía sentir por su novio, Tony Stark?Stony





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Un gusto volver a verlos. Antes de continuar mis fics pendientes (soy libre por un mes, hermosas vacaciones) me decidí a subir este One Shot, que también es un Songfic. Formará parte de una serie de fics que estarán inspirado en canciones de Rock, elegidas por mi o por ustedes. Todas seguiran la misma línea argumental pero no es necesario leer la primera, Back in Black, para entender esta. Del mismo modo que ocurrirá con los siguientes trabajos.
> 
> Se que es algo corta, pero espero sea de su agrado. Y además, he puesto un pequeño (muy pequeño) detalle en el fic, perteneciente a la vida de los actores (Evans y Downey). Un easter egg, si quieren llamarlo así jaja espero puedan encontrarlo. 
> 
> Ni Steve ni Tony (lamentablemente) me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL.
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

Quizás, además de pintar y dibujar, uno de sus pasatiempos más recurrentes era ponerse al día con la mentada “cultura pop” de los últimos setenta años.

Tendía a cargar consigo una libreta para anotar nombres, series o películas que llamaran su atención, y en la soledad de su apartamento o entre misiones, intentaba revisar alguno al azar para luego poder tacharlos de su cada vez más creciente lista. Natasha, quién solía acompañarlo a buena parte de sus trabajos a veces robaba su libreta, le miraba con las cejas alzadas y quitaba su lápiz para añadir por su cuenta algunas sugerencias.

Una vez, durante una cena de recaudación de fondos, con casi todos los Vengadores Originales presentes, esta vez había sido Clint quien le había visto utilizarla. Había copiado la costumbre de la pelirroja y se la había arrebatado, anotando otros nombres, sobre todo de películas. Tony y Bruce lo habían visto, y entre risas del ingeniero y una suave sonrisa del científico, poco a poco se habían unido a esa tradición.

Otros también habían caído con el paso de los años. La princesa Shuri, por ejemplo. Bucky…era bastante obvio que a veces solo anotaba sugerencias para reírse en su rostro después. La esposa de Clint, Laura, había agregado un par la misma noche que le había conocido luego que el arquero le explicara de que iba aquel juego... o más bien, una enorme ayuda que realmente había apreciado todos esos años.

Scott y su pequeña hija le habían dado sugerencias de dibujos animados, e incluso Peter, sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello luego que preguntara por su libreta, y como todos parecían arrebatársela cada vez que la buscaba en sus bolsillos. Se los agradecía de corazón, le hacía sentirse aún más unido a ellos, pensar que tenía un lugar especial a pesar…a pesar de los errores que había cometido, de todo lo que había hecho…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de aquellos pensamientos, mientras regresaba su vista a los autos de Tony. Era increíble lo doméstica que se había vuelto su vida luego del término de la Guerra con Thanos, después de finalmente traer a todos de regreso…de solo volver con su novio (oh, esa palabra siempre hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza) ligeramente más heridos que el resto. Cuando despertó en la bahía médica casi dos semanas después del incidente, y sintió a Tony, vivo y bello a su lado, supo que todo estaría bien. Que todo ya estaba bien.

Se habían vuelto pareja poco antes de dar pie a una nueva batalla con el Titán, y desde entonces, no había dejado a Tony en ningún momento. Lo compartían todo, tanto, que incluso la mentada lista con la que sus amigos aún jugaban la había abandonado.

Volvió su vista otra vez a los autos de Tony, especialmente al Camaro, que su chico estaba retocando. Un cambio de pintura, según él, era tan importante como unos neumáticos nuevos. Él solo había insistido sabiamente, porque además de sus donas, nadie le discutía a Tony Stark sobre cómo tratar a sus “bebés”.

Claro, él siempre lo regañaba por tragar tantas donas y no alimentarse adecuadamente, pero si se trataba de autos…bien podría admitirse, quizás solo a él mismo, que haría lo mismo con las motocicletas. Es más, siempre Tony le miraba ceñudo y reprobador cuando destruía una de ellas…aunque solo llevara dos días en su poder…

Tony había bajado a otro de sus garajes por la mentada pintura, porque según sus propias palabras “¡Nadie, excepto él, y quizás Pepper, pero por sobre todo Natasha, sabía hacer nada bien en su maldita casa!”. Es que había encargado sus materiales hace dos días, y había olvidado especificar en qué garaje quería que llegaran. Por supuesto, estaba en el quinto, el nivel más bajo, y Steve pensaba (quizás no erróneamente) que FRIDAY, tan parecida a su creador y con una personalidad si bien más recatada, pero no por ello ausente de bromas o sarcasmo, simplemente lo había dejado pasar.

Dado que se encontraba haciendo un boceto de Tony, decidió esperar, divertido al pensar los pucheros que su novio había hecho cuando no se había ofrecido a seguirlo voluntariamente. Menos de una hora atrás habían tenido un breve altercado por cuanto café podía o no tomar, y luego de eso Tony se negaba a dirigirle palabra. Pero él sabía que pronto ocurriría pues FRIDAY, aterradora también como la señorita Potts, no le había dicho que la pintura estaba en uno de los estantes más altos, y que había comentado ligeramente luego que su creador abandonara la habitación.

Era terrible, sobre todo cuando se preocupaba como él por la alimentación de Tony, pero no tenía los reparos de su antecesor.

Revisó con cariño las hojas tachadas de su libreta, algunas llenas de corazones y otras con emoticones tristes, cortesía de Clint, cuando tardaba más de una semana en revisar sus sugerencias. Llegó pronto a la sección que encontraba, aquella dedicada a la música, pues sus amigos no solían escribir los nombres de los grupos o cantantes, simplemente anotaban una canción al azar para que él la descubriera e intentara adivinar entonces de quién trataba. Era divertido, y una vez más, se decidió a probar.

“FRIDAY” le llamó, mirando hacia las cámaras ocultas en el techo. Era una costumbre que en muchos años no se había quitado, y de la cual Tony se burlaba siempre que podía “¿puedes reproducir Crazy Little Thing Called Love por mí?”

“Por supuesto, Capitán Rogers”

“Gracias”

Steve sonrió ampliamente, mientras esperaba que diera inicio. Era un romántico empedernido, y sus amigos lo sabían. Por eso, tendía a elegir primero cada canción que tuviera la palabra amor o hiciera referencia antes que las otras. Esta era nueva, lo notaba con facilidad, por el cambio de color en la pluma. Pero antes que pudiera identificar la letra de quién lo había escrito, la música captó primero su atención.

Reconoció con facilidad el rasgueo de una guitarra, acústica, no eléctrica, como pensó en un inicio. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a intentar adivinar como siempre, pero la voz del cantante le arrancó una amplia sonrisa. Aquello no tenía dificultad alguna, se trataba de una de sus bandas favoritas, de la cual lamentablemente conocía pocas canciones, pues sus amigos le habían impedido hacer trampa para buscar otras en Internet.

This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

(Esta cosa llamada amor,  
no puedo manejarla.  
Esta cosa llamada amor,  
debo encontrar tiempo para ella.  
No estoy preparado,  
esta cosita loca llamada amor)

Rio quedamente en la primera estrofa, pues no podía evitar pensar que se acercaba bastante a la descripción de “amor” que por tanto tiempo había ostentado. Había sido difícil, primero con un cuerpo enclenque en el que nadie se podía fijar, luego su tiempo en el hielo…y ni quiera quería hablar de su fama de “hombre fuera del tiempo”, que tantas risas traían, tanto de conocidos como otros que no tanto. Era una buena definición, decir que realmente no lograba manejarla, y mucho menos tener tiempo ¡Entre misiones, los primeros años, siquiera había tenido tiempo para cortar su cabello! Era gracioso, y un poco deprimente. Pero adoraba el ritmo, y rápidamente empezó a tararear sin poder detenerse.

This thing -this thing-  
Called love -called love-  
It cries -like a baby-  
In a cradle all night  
It swings  
It jives  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kind of like it  
Crazy little thing called love

(Esta cosa -esta cosa-  
llamada amor -llamada amor-  
llora -como un bebé-  
en su cuna por la noche.  
Baila swing  
dice cosas sin sentido,  
se sacude como una medusa.  
En cierto modo, me gusta.  
Esta cosita loca llamada amor)

Volvió a reír, pensando en las clases improvisadas de baile que había tomado con Tony tiempo atrás. Realmente había parecido una medusa en esa ocasión, sacudiéndose extrañamente con los brazos y las piernas, cuando algunos otros estudiantes de esa noche se habían reído al notar que no sabía bailar y su novio, tan dulce, se había movido, casi convulsionando, hasta arrancarle una risa divertida.

Solo para hacerlo sentir bien, para dejar en claro que, si se reían de uno, lo hacían en realidad de ambos.

Amaba a Tony de todo corazón, y sabía perfectamente que era el hombre indicado. Esos pequeños detalles, el cuidado que siempre le profesaba, eran más que suficientes para toda una vida. Pero Tony siempre insistía en darle más, en colmarlo de cariño, hasta que no podía más y enterraba su rostro en su cuello, sonrojado a más no poder, pero inmensamente feliz.

Por supuesto, había sido una relación difícil en un inicio. Él aún se comportaba erráticamente y lo admitía, aún deprimido, aún demasiado apagado. El negro había tardado meses en abandonar todas sus prendas de vestir, e incluso se admitía a si mismo lo poco que se necesitaba para hacerle enfurecer, sobre todo los miembros de las Naciones Unidas.

Dos años como prófugo habían traído sus consecuencias, así como la falta de ánimo en Tony y su nulo deseo siquiera de cantar, una de las cosas que más adoraba de su persona. Nunca se lo diría, o Tony lo estrangularía por la vergüenza, pero amaba oírle cantar, sobre todo cuando se encerraba en su laboratorio. Paredes reforzadas o no, su súper oído no era algo que fácilmente se podía engañar.

Por aquel tiempo su relación si se parecía a un pequeño bebé, estallando en llanto regularmente. “Por la noche”, como bien decía la canción, o tras cada misión a la que asistían juntos. Pero ahora había crecido, se había estabilizado, y las lágrimas parecían ser algo distante, una cosa del pasado.

There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock and Roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

(Ahí va mi nena,  
ella sabe cómo bailar Rock & Roll.  
Me vuelve loco,  
me provoca fiebre y escalofríos,  
y luego se marcha dejándome un sudor frío)

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la siguiente estrofa, sonriendo como el idiota enamorado ante la letra.

Definitivamente Tony sabía cómo bailar un buen Rock, como él mismo lo definía. La primera vez, con esa canción de AC/DC, se había encantado. No era una faceta que viera a menudo, tan extrovertida y brillante. Luego, con cierta timidez y renuencia, se la había dejado ver, poco a poco, hasta que se había acostumbrado incluso a acompañarlo en sus bailes cuando estaban los dos solos.

Y sí, si alguien le preguntaba (aunque en realidad no era necesario) cómo podía describir que sentía al lado de Tony, esa frase en realidad encajaba a la perfección “me vuelve loco, me provoca fiebre y escalofríos”. Dios, por eso amaba tanto a Queen.

Un día de estos, en definitiva, tendría que dibujar a Tony con la ropa del LIVE AID, solo porque sí. Había conocido al grupo a través de un segmento de esa presentación, y aunque era bastante gracioso, se lo habían mostrado por la causa que había convocado el concierto y no por los grupos. Solo entonces Sam y Clint se habían enterado de cuanto podía amar el Rock.

Y claro, la siguiente canción que escuchó, We are the champions, por supuesto, había sido idea de Tony. Y también, por supuesto, a modo de juego luego de despertar tras su batalla contra Thanos.

Crazy Little Thing Called Love, si sus cálculos eran correctos, era en realidad la séptima canción que escuchaba de ellos. Y estaba fascinado por ella. 

I got to be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

(Tengo que ser genial, calmarme, ponerme al día  
y retomar el rumbo  
Sentarme en el asiento de atrás, hacer autostop,  
y darme un largo paseo en mi moto,  
hasta que esté listo,  
(para) esta cosita loca llamada amor)

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento al escuchar como una voz muy conocida se unía al coro de la canción, sonriendo avergonzando al ver a Tony allí, con la pintura ya olvidada a menos de un metro del ascensor. Ahora simplemente cantaba, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercara y bailara a su lado.

Él no lo dudo mucho, a pesar de la vergüenza, rodeando el cuello de Tony con sus manos al tiempo que él lo hacía con su cadera, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Era gracioso pensar que, mientras los solos de guitarra resonaban y recordaba su pasado, como había intentado huir en su motocicleta por algunas semanas, recorrer el país. Había sido un paso idiota, como si buscara encontrar algo de su pasado en ese aterrador ahora. Había temido por su vida, por quienes había perdido, y también por el amor que empezaba a sentir pero que no quería aceptar. Se sentía cada vez más identificado con la letra, con Freddie, con la banda.

Pero, sobre todo, daba gracias porque ese amor (esa pequeña cosa loca llamada amor) fuera correspondida.

Ambos cantaron el coro, riendo y cayendo al cómodo sofá que Tony había instalado para él, cuando decidía acompañarlo en su trabajo o simplemente dibujar. Se abrazaron, besándose perezosamente, luego que Tony pidiera entre risas a FRIDAY que “tocara esa maldita canción un par de veces más”.

“¿tú la escribiste en mi lista, no es así?” preguntó Steve con una sonrisa divertida al notar el puchero de su novio.

“Sí, pero pensé que esperarías a que estuviera contigo. Quería ver tu rostro…” suspiró suavemente, acurrucándose en el costado del rubio “sé cuánto amas Queen, y lo mucho que te decepcionas cuando una canción que eliges no les pertenece”

“Bueno, lograste más que eso” rio, para luego tararear “Crazy Little Thing Called Love~”

“¿más que eso? Oh, maldita sea…eres una savia total, Rogers” se quejó Tony, esta vez sonrojándose a causa de sus palabras “¿Realmente me estas dedicando esa canción?”

“Sí”

“¿aunque te he dedicado canciones todo menos románticas antes?”

“Sí”

“¿eres un desgraciado que solo quiere hacerme sentir mal, lo sabías?”

“Eso también” puso los ojos en blanco, tentando a reír, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, esta vez se ganaría al menos un golpe de parte de Tony “aunque solo cambiaría una cosa en la letra de esa canción”

“¿sí? ¿Cuál?” preguntó Tony intrigado, levantando el rostro de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

“Diría que ya estoy preparado” sonrió, besando profundamente los labios de Tony, disfrutando su sabor a café, a las donas, a todo lo que lo hacía ser él “Ya estoy preparado para el amor. No le tengo miedo. Solo porque se trata de ti”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden dejarla en comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hace esta vez escribir sobre otra de mis bandas favoritas jaja así que ahora dejaré abierta la solicitud: elegiré, para futuros fics, dos canciones de Rock, exclusivamente Rock, que me pueden escribir. Uno de aquí, y otro de AmorYaoi, donde subo paralelamente mis fics. Será al azar, por si les gustaría participar. Pueden ser canciones también de AC/DC o Queen sin problemas.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
